Sin Memoria
by Feiden
Summary: Un Alfa, un Omega y un secreto oculto en sus memorias faltantes.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para hacer mis locuras.

Despertar sin saber quien eres es doloroso, despertar con un golpe en la cabeza y sangrando en una bodega al lado de varias personas muertas es mas doloroso pero no tenia que preocuparse por el momento por ello, estar sangrando y mirar borroso es suficiente razón para salir de ahí y buscar ayuda ¿pero si el los mato le ayudarían? Mejor buscaría un lugar donde quedarse.

Con reviso con dificultad a los hombres que se encontraban a su lado, parecían haber muerto rápidamente y sin dolor, ¡bien! No es un desalmado, reviso a los durmientes eternos y saco sus identificaciones, algunos con varias pero todos tenían algo en común, nacionalidad italiana.

No sabia en lo que estaba metido pero no era lo mejor averiguarlo, tomo sus identificaciones para cualquier referencia en el futuro de quienes podrían ser, su dinero ya que a ellos no le serviría y que al parecer es japones lo que le dio una pista de donde se encontraba y cualquier cosa que le fuera útil como en el auto que traían el botiquín de primeros auxilios muy útil y variado, se saco la bala con un bisturí del vientre, no tenia la menor idea de como sabia hacerlo pero lo hizo y en cierta forma le preocupo que lo hiciera tan mecánicamente que era el ¿Rambo? Eso esperaba, no quería ser de los malos, miro un pequeño cilindro con una llama amarilla y supo que lo curaría ¿como sabia? No tenia idea, bueno, sus instintos le sirvieron bien hasta ahora y si a Rambo le ayudó porque a el no le ayudaría, destapo el cilindro cual tenia tres agujas y la clavo al lado de la herida, las flamas entraron en su cuerpo y le ayudaron a cerrar la herida y recuperar un poco de su vitalidad, tomo algo de la ropa oscura que había en una maleta en el maletero, saco gasolina del auto y prendió todo en llamas, salio del lugar y escucho una explosión ¡rayos! Debía correr eso llamará la atención de la policía y eso es lo menos que quiere.

Corre por las calles y empieza, a llover al parecer el clima esta a su favor, su herida duele al parecer su escape la abrió y lo comprueba al ver sangre debe escapar pero un olor lo detiene, ese olor se le hace conocido ese aroma atrayente es de su pareja destinada y camina hacia a el.

No.

No puede permitírselo, no si el es alguien indigno de su pareja destinada solo lo haría sufrir, se da la vuelta y escucha un grito que hace que sus instintos actúen y hacen que corra hacia el lugar de origen.

\- ¡Alejense de mi!

\- Vamos dame-Tsuna tu sabes que lo quieres - el alfa se toca el paquete mientras los otros dos se ríen - pongalo contra la pared yo seré primero.

El alfa se acerca a Tsuna y le jala los pantalones con la ropa interior dejándole en el suelo, Tsuna empieza a forcejear y al ver al alfa bajarse los pantalones y exponer su erección se espanta.

\- ¡No! ¡No me toquen! - Tsuna patea al alfa en sus partes nobles haciéndole gritar un alarido y este furioso lo golpea y siendo derribado por un furioso Fon que estaba mas inconsiente que consiente por la perdida de sangre, los alfas al ver el hombre que interrumpe su diversión deciden acabarlo.

\- Miren al buen samaritano - el alfa se levanta y se abrocha los pantalones - por andar metiéndote en lo que no te importa te iras con san Pedro prematuramente - lo dice mientras saca una navaja y su compañeros se levantan uno sin darle una patada a Tsuna lo que saca todo su aire y enfurece a Fon y lo ataca golpeándolo en la cara dejándolo inconciente y al ver los otros alfas se lanzan sobre el.

Fon al tener unas la herida de bala y la perdida de sangre hace que relacione lento y desde el punto de vista de Tsunayoshi lo apuñalan.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor vayase estaré bien!

\- Ya escucho al dame - se acerca a el en el suelo y lame su mejilla - estará bien.

Esa acción hace enfurecer mas al alfa de Fon y perder la conciencia y ser dominado solo por sus instintos.

\- El, es, ¡MIO! - Fon uso su voz de alfa sin darse cuenta lo que doblego a los otros dos e hizo que temblaran y el alfa que trato de violar a Tsuna se mojara los pantalones - ¡LARGO!

Ambos alfas huyen del lugar como si hubieran visto el diablo y no estaban muy herrados ya que supieran lo que hizo hace unas horas y el mismo Fon desconoce hubieran desaparecido al instante.

Fon se acerca a Tsuna, no le gusta, a su alfa no le gusta, su omega tiene el olor de otros alfas sobre el y solo debe tener el suyo, su mejilla, toca con su manos la parte para borrar ese aroma, sus brazos, talla con cuidado para remplazar esos aromas con el suyo, le quita la camisa ya que esta impregnadas con los aromas de esos alfas que se acercaron a su omega, sus piernas, lo toca por todos lados, en su vientre le da un beso donde lo patearon con tanto cariño dejando a un Tsunayoshi sonrojado y le parece de lo mas lindo y su instinto dice que lo haga suyo, escucha unos pasos y no quiere que nadie mire así a su omega, mira la prenda que traía no dejaría que su omega ande con los aromas de otros alfas y se quita la chaqueta, pone a Tsuna sobre sus piernas y empieza a vestirlo con ella, lo acaricia suavemente y lo abraza siente que su omega le abraza por lo hombros y se acerca al cuello le pide permiso sin palabras y el omega levanta la cabeza exponiendo su cuello embriagándolo con su olor, se acerca a su cuello lo huele, lame suavemente, deja unos besos para luego marcarlo, bien su omega ya tiene marca así ningún alfa se le acercara y si lo hacen no vivirán para contarlo, lame la herida temiendo que lo lastimara su omega y la besa, su omega hace ruiditos como un ronroneo que le encantan, se queda así por unos minutos oliendo su aroma y empieza a recuperar la conciencia y descubre lo que hizo.

\- Te marque - dice un consternado Fon temiendo por la seguridad de su omega destinado el cual se levanta de su regazo y se levanta con intención de tomar su ropa con los aromas de otros alfas lo cual le desagrada y lo detiene.

\- ¡Perdon! - dice con ojos llorosos - se que no soy el omega que cualquier alfa quisiera como si pareja perdón por incitarlo no le molestarse mas y gracias por ayudarme.

Fon al ver las intenciones del omega de irse y entender que piensa que lo esta rechazando decide esclarecerle las cosas.

\- No te rechazo, no eres un omega indigno para mi yo podría ser el que no es digno.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡usted me salvo de esos alfas!

\- ¡No podría dejar que te dañaran! - grito haciendo temblar al omega - perdón, no quise asustarte - le acaricia los brazos - te llevare a casa.

La nueva pareja camina por las calles solitarias por sugerencia del alfa que no quería que vieran a su omega con el abrigo además no había muchas personas por la lluvia y el alfa lo abrazaba tratando de cubrirle con su cuerpo lo que le encantaba al omega caminaron en silencio solo interrumpido por Tsuna para indicar el camino asi llegaron a la casa veinte minutos después y el omega lo invita a pasar.

\- Alfa.

\- Fon.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Así me llamo.

\- Fon - dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - si gusta pasar ya que se mojo con la lluvia y no me gustaría que se resfrié - al darse cuenta de sus palabras Tsuna se pone totalmente rojo y habla apresuradamente - nononono perdón no quería sonar así - se cubre la cara apenado y a Fon le parece tan lindo que lo toma de la barbilla y le roba un beso.

\- Entremos.

Un Tsuna consternado por la acción del alfa no puede detener el caer que ocurre por la perdida de sangre en la puerta de su casa.


End file.
